


I wouldn't change a thing (now that you're here)

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wouldn't change a thing (now that you're here)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for finduilas_clln before going to bed last night, because she was having a bad day ♥  
> The title is a line from 'Here In My Room' by Incubus.

Danny hates days like this. Don't get him wrong he loves his job, loves it with all his heart, but days like this, days like this suck.

It's one of those days where it's just one thing after another, one thing on top of another. They've been working this case for a few of weeks now, and they've had long hours, longer hours than usual even, and Danny even had to postpone a weekend with Grace, he hasn't enough sleep, he feels like he hasn't slept in _weeks_ , and he's just _tired_ , okay.

Which is why he's here, at his crappy apartment, on his own, because he needs some time to himself, needs to just sleep, and not get distracted by Steve. Because that happens so easily when Steve is just there being, well, _Steve_ ; he makes Danny forget about essential things like sleep and the fact that he's not eighteen anymore, and that's usually great, it is, Danny is usually totally on board with that, but he's exhausted.

He sighs happily as he lies down, punching his pillow a few times to get it in the right shape as he wraps himself up in the covers. He closes his eyes, stretching out across the bed, tired muscles relaxing, revelling in the fact that he's got the whole bed to himself, even if it is only his shitty pull-out sofa.

Yet something isn't quite right, something is missing, and suddenly all Danny can see is Steve's face, Steve's stupid face and the way he pouted when Danny told him that he'd be going home alone tonight.

 _Damn you, McGarrett_ , he thinks as he twist and turns, his comfy spot gone, muscles tensing up again.

He just lies there for a while, staring into the darkness of his apartment, wide awake, missing Steve's warmth at his back, missing the way Steve always drapes his arms over his waist, holding him close, his face buried in Danny's hair.

"Fuck it," he mutters, sitting up.

He's just about to get out of bed when there's a noise at his door, but before Danny can do anything, before he can even reach for his gun on the bedside table, the door opens, revealing Steve, illuminated by the street lamps, looking as innocent as they come.

"Hey Danno," Steve says, and he has the decency to look at least a bit sheepish.

"'Hey Danno'?" Danny echoes, overcoming his initial shock quickly. "What the hell is the matter with you, McGarrett? You nearly gave me a heart attack by breaking into my apartment in the middle of the night and all you can come up with is 'Hey Danno'?" he shouts as Steve walks over to the bed.

"No one in their right mind would choose to break into this apartment; it's crap," Steve says, frowning slightly as he sits on the bed. Danny takes a deep breath, ready to start another rant when Steve mumbles, eyes anywhere but on Danny, "I just. I couldn't sleep."

Danny deflates visibly at that, and it's like he's only just noticing how tired Steve looks, the dark rings under his eyes, his skin looking much paler than usual. How did he not notice the case taking its toll on Steve too?

He scoots over, making some room for Steve, hands immediately reaching for him when Steve slides under the covers next to him.

"Oh, babe," Danny says as Steve pulls him closer, hand resting on Danny's hip, tangling their legs together. He smiles, one hand cupping Steve's cheek. "I couldn't really sleep on my own either."

Steve returns the smile as he leans in to kiss Danny, stealing a few chaste kisses until they both asleep.


End file.
